Scattered Notes for the Soul Orchestra
by Eleonore Magilinon
Summary: AU,as both sides prepare for inevitable war,Uzumi Nara Athha brings forward the project for the talented students to study together in Heliopolis.They have anough power to start the war. But do they have what it takes to stop it?And do they truly want it?


Disclaimer: I do not own rights for Gundam SEED or any characters from it.

Author's Note:

Where this story takes place is not exactly alternative universe, but rather alternative history of Gundam SEED, since it follows the same plot till the terrorist act at Copernicus City and followed Bloody Valentine accident. But in this world they had been prevented. That doesn't at all mean that the world isn't at war – it's just that technically it did not start yet. And in here comes the project of Uzumi Nara Athha, the representation of all his ideas for peace, accepted only out of coincidental state the situation took (of which he undoubtedly took advantage of). So it's not usual school fanfic, it's the story of the chain of events that was created by one foolish idea – as every side had seen the foolishness quite clearly. So it's not about putting some known characters into the Orb's Academy, it's about putting all the Gundam universe with all its problems and hopes into one place and seeing how young people who have the power to affect the course the world is taking will act after having their lives intertwine with or against their will. I will try to write the story keeping as close as I can to the original concepts of Gundam SEED – and that is, mainly, so that it's not faceless soldiers who fight in a war, but real people with their past, their worries and their precious people; so little personal things can play the decisive role in the shape the war takes. You'll say that this concept cannot be put to use with a non-war situation – but I'll try to, although it's far more difficult to understand why you should prevent the war than see why it should be ended once started, as the loss of you personal important people drives you towards that idea. But the methods are still the same – personal experiences of the people holding enough power (even if it's just willpower) can shake belief in the general theories. And change the world as a result. The question is – will they be able to find their true opinions before it's too late?

While deciding on idea of co-education of coordinators and naturals on Orb, I realized that all the important enough non-coordinator characters ever introduced were either from Orb, or chose to join it later (but Flay). So I added quite a lot of new characters, mostly from Earth Alliance, but also from Orb & PLANT. All of them will interact with original characters making it one big stage.

As I already mentioned before, my first concept will be using the principles of original series, and there's no Gundam series without Gundams in it – so there will be there, as well as many mecha or non-mecha related situations, as much as they can be in officially non-war world (at least it's not one from the start). But what I want to make emphasis on the relations between characters, all range of emotions from hate to love, and their change through the experiences they have. For the new characters there will be an introduction of their personalities through the chapters, the original ones will rediscover theirs and might develop their new sides – although from the start the original characters are acting the very same way they should according to the series. Some character, like Shinn's, however, will change dramatically due to different background (his family did not die). Also I should warn you that many characters does not appear from the start but will join later.

As I am a romantic girl, you can guess there will be a lot of romantic ones amid different sorts of relationships. I can assure you that the original ones will take place (except for Dearka x Miriallia I guess, due to the change of the background), but also will many other ones. But I'd like you to see them coming between the lines rather than expecting them as granted, and I'd love to read your guesses or conclusions in the reviews.

And I ask you to excuse my probable mistakes, as English isn't by native language. I studied it for a lot of time, but I cannot help sometimes using rare and even wrong constructions in my texts. I do hope the plot will make up to it.

P.S. For those who came across this work before, yes, I've posted it before, but as I returned to writing chapter two, I reread first one and made some minor changes and corrections, thus reuploading it, and I also separated Prelude from Introduction and actual Chapter 1, since the mood is different.

Prelude is my way of explaining the name of the story and also my attempt to create the right mood. It's like premonition before the actual beginning...

***

**Prelude.**

_Music is for me like a beautiful mosaic which God has put together. He takes all the pieces in his hand, throws them into the world, and we have to recreate the picture from the pieces._

Jean Sibelius, The composer

First there was the silence. The silence that was worse than any cry of anguish – since only the silence could be so completely void. And the emptiness resided not in the vast space of the universe, but much closer – in the hearts and souls of people, too scared to look into the mirror, too spoiled too understand themselves, to gasp the key to understanding others, too tired to keep believing, too disillusioned to continue hoping...

And then came one single note – the lonely note in the empty concert hall, the note "la", the beginning of the musical alphabet. And at that moment the miracle has taken place – since the note resonated. Reflected by the walls, it resounded in the souls, it breathed new life into forgotten foolish values. And – it ceased being alone. Lonely note of the Piano became an accord. La minor – the beauty of this fragile world. Do and do sharp majors – the simplest of all the most complicated both equally charming. _Don't you want to come along?_

The Violin joined, strings reaching the ones of the soul, with the sophisticated dance of the fiddlestick. _Don't you want to continue believing?_ The Flute gave the tune of the stars of with the melody reaching to heaven_._ _Do you remember the feeling of hope up there in the sky? _The Xylophone added the shining sparks_. Aren't they the lights of happiness?_

And the notes continued to gather, coming towards the undying flame. Notes of understanding, notes of forgiveness, notes of fateful encounters, notes of the unforgettable memories, notes of the unknown future. Notes of the most important present. Notes of the souls that understood the essence of the most precious things. The reason for this world to be protected.

The strike of triangle turns back the time – to go back to the beginning, to see the performance from the start... Thus let us begin – if you wish to listen.

***

**Chapter 1: Gathering of the Notes**

It all started with Chief Representative of Orb's idea. Only such a troublesome man, with his unwavering believe in peaceful solution of the conflict could propose something that. While both sides, PLANT & Earth Alliance respectively, were in the midst of preparations for the out coming war (that just miraculously hasn't started after barely prevented terrorist act at Copernicus City and Earth's military's «show of power» that could have led to the destruction of all the colony Junius Seven) and only maintaining peace on the outside while waiting for the pretence to declare a war, he asked for both PLANT's and Earth Alliance's participation in his project – he said that for the demonstration of peaceful intensions of the two sides the talented children from both as well as from Orb as organizer should study together, with an obvious implication that «talented» surely included children of high-position officers. For the actual place he proposed was Aveuregnus Academy situated in Orb's colony Heliopolis, and his plan included inviting equal number of coordinators and naturals as the professors and other personnel. Of course, the idea was outrageous and under normal conditions absolutely unacceptable, but now refusal from either side could have been considered as that awaited pretence by the other, as «they do not seek peaceful solutions, while refusing the one proposed».

***

On PLANT Uzumi Nara Athha's project was approved and widely supported by the «Clyne Fraction» and under its influence submitted to the meeting of the Supreme Council (while some people were suprised for this question to be discussed in such high circles, the wiser ones knew the importance was about that high, basicly, it could be judged as a decision to start or not to start the war), where the votes divided equally (since senator Amalfi after serious consideration decided to give his vote to the supporters while other supposedly moderate member Elsman voted against laying emphasis on the stupidity of the idea), but as senator Clyne still held his Chairman position, the resolution has passed and it was decided that the invitation should be accepted.

Among other students, senator Clyne sent his daughter Lacus, and senator Eileen Canaver - her two twin daughters Rebecca and Valentine, whose popularity in the model world rivaled that of Lacus Clyne in musical, Yuri Amalfi sent his Nicol. Other senators weren't as agitated to follow, but under pressure from public were forced into following, sending their sons Issac Joule, Dearka Elsman and Athrun Zala.

Public interest in this matter was so high, that every media sorce, from most official to the last gossip press speculated about it, every detail was discussed over and over, even biographies of future students were published. All this pressure made it perfectly clear – just how much depended on the outcome of this project. Up till now PLANT was divided into people who saw war as inevitable step to be taken for the future of coordinators and those who still believed into the possibility of peaceful co-existence with naturals. This debate would have lasted forever, but now both sides got the chance to see which position will be proved right in reality, a small test model – if even most talented and promising young people couldn't find ways to accept each other, then there's no hope left...

***

"So, you decided to accept that foolish offer, Gilbert? What for?" obviously Rau La Creuset was considering it fun for his friend to teach naturals physics in Orb's pompous Academy.

"Well, let's start with me not having a choice. I'm in the same boat as that children, the «famous genius scientist» turning down the invitation might be enough for the war to start" seemed like Gilbert wasn't thrilled by this offer either, but just accepted it as the fact he should move forward from.

"And you don't want it to start? Well, it'll start soon anyway. People are just too stupid not to."

"Of course I don't want it to start. It's right here where we start thinking our separate ways, I prefer to believe at least in possibility... Plus as the children in that academy are supposed to be quite smart, it's at least worth observing." He made a small pause, then added. "I'll be taking Rey with me. He and that Shiho Hahnenfuss girl are both top ranked students, they are going anyway."

"Fine with me, although I doubt he'll be of any use. But it'll be a good lesson to him. Let's see whose views he will share after seeing this... show. And also how this spoiled children will handle world's politics." With this Rau refilled his cup of coffee.

***

If the resolution had some difficulties passing on PLANT, it's hard to even imagine the troubles it faced on Earth. Blue Cosmos was indisputably decided against it, but its point of view was confronted by the force they couldn't overlook anymore – late decisions by ruling radical faction weren't as popular as it could have been expected, and people who still hoped for peace or simply were afraid of the war supported quickly growing in numbers opposing moderate faction, represented by their leader Frederic Stangerson, his son David being young genius painter and representing abilities that can't be gained through genetic engineering. With their strong rational arguments, including the fact that refusal will make them look like provokers (as well as hinting it as a possibility of weakening the position of so bothersome Blue Cosmos by this) Mr. Stangerson and his followers were able to persuade President Copland and even Vice-Minister Allstar to support them (although the latter according to spreading rumors agreed simply to get on their good side) and overpowered Cosmos followers. So while public opinion still differed and media pushed up its ratings by organizing many debates, round tables and other ways to discuss the issue, it was decided for David Stangerson, as well as Flay Allstar (who luckily was currently in Heliopolis) and Joseph Copland's daughter and nephew – Christiana & Charles – to study in the Academy. To complete the list they almost threatened Muruta Azrael to also send his daughter Patricia, although some people doubted the rightness of this decision, since Patricia, much like her dad, was known as coordinator-hater, and also rumored to have mastermind-ish tendencies as well as helping her dad greatly in his work.

***

While acceptance of the proposition by both sides, quite expected, was becoming more and more solid, the preparations by the Orb were continuing on a lager scale. Everything had to be prepared flawlessly, since any small detail overlooked could led to conflict, the situation left no margin for error. Uzumi Nara Athha tried to personally take part in all of the most important decisions.

One of them was the choice of Orb's representatives in the academy. The list of course included Chief Athha's own daughter Cagalli Yula Athha, as well as best students from several academies, such as Shinn Asuka and Jasmine Al Germina (who also happened to be the daughter of the high councilor Arbutus Al Germina, Uzumi Athha's old friend). Also it was decided to let join students currently living in Heliopolis, for them to help the newcomers get used to the city and the grounds, one of the only requirements were high enough grades.

The other issue to be solved was the choice and invitation of the professors. Nothing but the world's best could do. The problem was solved for the professor of Technology after immediate acceptance by Erica Simmons, Orb's genius engineer. Also respected by both sides Reverend Malchio accepted the place of the professor of philosophy, and genius scientist Gilbert Durandal agreed to the position of professor of Science. They were still negotiating with Loran Korinfea, world-known economy councilor of Atlantic Federation, but she also was likely to accept, as she seemed interested in teaching all that high-positioned students. Sybilla Cornwall, famous Orb historian with unshakable authority like that of Malchio, stating that both natural and coordinators are the same in the face of history and writing many historical articles both popular and recognized by world's specialists as a masterpieces, said that she cannot promise anything until she see if she's able to rearrange her schedule, but seeing how pleased she was with invitation that could be laid down as confirmed. The biggest problem stayed the teacher of united language and literature. They still couldn't find the professor with enough authority and recognition to hold that difficult position. Finally Representative Athha had asked if they had at least chosen the manual for literature.

"Yes, Sir, there's not much doubt on that point. It'll be «The General Course of World's Literature for Students and Literature Lovers», it's used almost everywhere, since it's considered unique best, even thought it's not even exactly a manual for studies."

"Then why cannot you invite the author of this book?"

"We would if we could, Sir. That's the problem – the author of this book is basically unknown. We know just the surname, Dejamir, even the name is simply given as A. This person never appeared in public, some people even doubt he or she exist at all – stating that one person couldn't write all that. But from what we were able to find with doing things from begging to threatening the editor who we were finally able to track, this person actually exist and is said to be a woman. But the editor seems to be honest when he said that he truly has no idea of her present location, only that she left with the person she was fond of to a faraway place he was going for work, but it's more like a guess, not even talking about the actual destination she headed to. And after quite long period of time passing, there's almost no chance to find her..."

"Well, I just might be able to help you, - both sides we too concentrated on the problem to notice that Erika Simmons entered the office to discuss some details with Representative, since she was also in charge of the branch of the preparations. She was standing near the door for some time now and heard last part of their conversation, - you should have asked earlier, but I think I know the person you're searching for. Although I never knew her surname – I doubt that any of her acquaintances knew it, it just did work calling her formally, just Aisha, but I never in my life knew a person more competent when it came to literature, although she never showed that off. And the numbers really fit, it could have been her, and if I'm correct, I can give you a more useful name in terms of searching. He's quite well known officer, I believe, a legend. If she's even reachable, she'll be by his side."

***

"So Flay, you'll be going to that Academy?" asked Miriallia, while all the friends where sitting in the cafeteria, discussing latest news about Representative Athha's project.

"Yes, there's not choice for me," Flay answered, almost not trying to hide her unwillingness to go. Sai didn't take his eyes of her, with a warm but worried look.

"But what's so bad about?" Tolle asked cheerfully.

"What do you mean, what's so bad? I'll be in the same Academy with _Coordinators_!" Flay said, as if that alone answered the question fully. With that everybody felt uneasy, a shadow ran across Kira's face, and that didn't escape Tolle's sight. But he said nothing.

"But it's your chance to prevent the war, think about the importance role you're playing!" continued Miriallia, only to be counted by Flay:

"But I'd rather never have anything in common with them! They... they are disgusting!" Flay almost shouted.

"_Flay_!" Tolle shouted in anger. "How can you say that! You never even met them, yet you say such things!"

"Put your voices down, both of you," Kuzzey added coolly. "You attract way too much attention."

"But that Tolle is saying is correct," Miriallia added in a lower voice. "You're the daughter of the Vice-Minister, if that's how you high position people view the situation, the war has no other way but to start. You don't even think about all the people that'll die, on both sides!"

"And how should you care, hiding in the neutral country!" started Flay.

"And what about you? Your daddy sent his little Flay where she'll be safe and sound?" Miriallia said, anger growing in her.

"Stop insulting Flay," Sai stood up for his girlfriend, "it was her father's decision!"

Miri gave Sai an angry look, while he did not meet her eyes. Then she spoke again.

"Well, at least now I feel sure about this. I've thought about that for a while, but here's my decision – I'm doing to enroll into the Academy too."

While Sai and Kuzzey looked surprised, Tolle just added "I was just about to say the same thing. We cannot say that it doesn't concern us any more. We should justify the confidence Representative Athha has put in us, citizens of Heliopolis. What about you, Kira?"

Kira, who was staying silent during all the conversation, finally spoke, answering after a small pause "Of course I'm with you. We should do everything we can to change the view of the students there, both naturals and coordinators."

"I'm also enrolling," Sai added quickly. Flay looked at him with sort of gratitude.

"Guys... guys, what are you saying? It'll be quite dangerous in that academy!" Kuzzey seemed not to share general mood. "And it's nothing we, just usual people, can do there. It's just stupid. This time, I'm not with you."

"Well, that's your choice to make," said Sai a bit coldly.

***

"But dear, are you sure about that?" Caridad Yamato asked her son again.

"Absolutely. I thought about it, and it's a well-weighed decision. I feel like I can be of use there," Kira's tone was calm and decisive.

"But..." started Haruma, but he was stopped by his wife.

"It's all right, if it's truly what you wish, we cannot stop you. Go there and make us proud, Kira. We're always supporting you, no matter what."

"Thanks, mom!"

And with that Kira soon left the room to make all the preparations, leaving his parents in the living room. Almost as soon as the door closed behind him, Haruma Yamato spoke to his wife.

"How could you just let him go? Not to mention it'll be dangerous there, surely that Cagalli Yula Athha will come too. You know what that means!"

"I know fully well. But do you really think we should stop him when he made up his decision? If he cannot live his life the way he wants to, what is the purpose of protecting him? I doubt that Via would have wanted this either. And about Cagalli Yula – well, we cannot stop them forever. I myself feel as if it's destiny for them to meet not matter what, seeing what happened lately. And it's useless to do against fate, you know."

"Don't you dare teach our son stuff like that." It was rather sad joke coming from Haruma, as he argued with Caridad no more. But the uneasy feeling remained and didn't want to let him go.

***

"But seriously, Romy, you should come too! The Academy will loose a lot without you being present. And there I thought that we could spend some time together, we almost never see each other!"

"But Nicky, it's not that I'm against it. It's just that I can't go now. You know I cannot take space trips without preparation, yep, it's silly that I'm afraid of open space travels in our Cosmic Era, but still... And I also promised to participate in the concours, and it's still two weeks from now. I know you'll say that all this stuff is more important – but it's not, at least not for me. If we cannot even keep our promises, what kind of future could we offer? If we won't take responsibility, then who will?..."

"Hai, hai, just not this again.... Spare me from that «responsibility» talk, you should be saying this to the people voting for radicals. I'm quite serious, by the way. You were always able to change the opinion of others..."

"No, no, I hate politics. People never say what they're honestly thinking... That's why I prefer art..."

"Well, we'll return to this talk later, I have to go now... So I'll just hope to see you soon, joining the Academy!" Nicole smiled.

"I'll definately come as soon as I can, but even before that... I'll still be the brightest star shining upon you!" laughed the girl as she remembered how he used to call her when they were small. They were standing near the final gates, after that only passengers of the ship could continue going on.

"Not just a star, Romy, but the whole galaxy! I told you, the Great Nebula in Andromeda could be seen at night from Academy's observatory, I've checked it!"

"Well, take care, Nicol... And you owe me introduction to all of your friends when I come!" shouted she as Nicol Amalfi almost disappeared from the view so that he couldn't object to her...

***

"So, take care of yourself and try to enjoy your time as much as possible. Representative Athha said that the Academy's garden is truly magnificent, so I'm sure you'll find things to do. And also please watch over Cagalli, it's request both from me and Representative, she's such a head-strong girl, we're quite worried. Although of course it shouldn't be mentioned to her..."

"Oh, I know dad. She'll be mad, she hates others taking care of her, she says she wants to be independent. But that's so childish. - She sighed, much like a sigh mother would give watching her little child wrongdoings. - Oh well, I'll try my best, but knowing Cagalli, I can't promise anything. So, you take care too, dad. I'll write as much as I can," she knew how outdated was her habit of writing e-mails it the 70th year of Cosmic Era, but since her father was of the same opinion, they preferred exchanging letters rather than video mails and video calls, - and see you soon!

And with that Jasmine Al Germina departed, soon joining the other passengers. On her way she noticed other person wearing Orb's honor student's uniform, and smiled to herself, seeing how he was warmly saying goodbye to his family and his younger sister hugged him for a long time and after that gave his a small parting gift – a hand-made accessory for his mobile phone. Jasmine looking at him laughing and thanking his sister for a gift and the walked ahead, leaving her father looking at her till she disappeared from sight.

And he had a great deal to think about. He was worried, and seriously worried, not only about his precious daughter leaving to potentially dangerous place, but also about the future of the place she was heading to. Since Aveuregnus Academy was now the center of this universe. Any dispute there could serve as a reason for the war, the war that was now almost impossible to prevent. He didn't even talk with Jasmine about that – he knew she understood the situation as well as he did himself, and knew that with her kindness and love for everything in this world she will do anything possible to aid preventing the war – and surely will try the impossible too, if needed. But that alone was far from enough. And Uzumi showing some strange behavior lately could only be added to his worries. He always watched his friend closely, and he had been surprised at how Uzumi's face had changed for a mere second when he had looked at one of the applications from the Heliopolis's students. And he never mentioned that afterwards, although he usually told Arbutus when he had something on his mind. How could he even know that boy from Heliopolis? He remembered well his name, but to him it told nothing. «So who are you, Kira Yamato?» he asked himself again, as if hoping to gasp the answer...

***

"Well, I think it's time for me to go." Athrun looked at his watch and then back at his parents.

"Oh, take care, my dear!" Leonora hugged her son one last time.

"And do not disgrace the Coordinators while being there," Patrick Zala added, a bit too serious and distant. Although of course he cared a lot too. He just did not approve of this silly idea.

"Yes, father, I'll do my very best."

"We know you will!" added his mother, diving her husband a meaningful look and hug Athrun again.

"I'll send the message as soon as I come to the Academy, mom, so don't worry..."

"Of course I will still worry, silly", said Leonora in her thoughts.

"... and take care too!" and with that Athrun left the apartment.

Patrick looked at the door that closed after their son for a moment, and then left to his cabinet, while Leonora Zala went to the living room and stayed near the window to watch her son departing in a car. "And so he goes to Heliopolis." She thought. "Dear Caridad, please look over them, as I am unable to..."

***

As he came to the cosmoport, Athrun headed straight to the boarding passage, still remembering expression on his mother's face as she watched him getting the car. In his head it somehow connected with the current almost-war situation and his father's words to him...

He was brought back to reality by loud voices coming from ahead. He raised his head to see two girls looking absolutely alike, both with red hair in two ponytails, one wearing green and other purple dresses of the same design (even Athrun could recognize them as highly stylish), shouting at the loader of the spaceship.

"What do you mean, you cannot take all this! It's our baggage!"

"We're the daughters of the Supreme Council Member! How dare you!"

"But... but ladies, there're restrictions on how much baggage a passenger can take. And with any exceptions, ten suitcases from each of you is too much!"

"It's _just _ten suitcases, you know how long it has taken us to resort to just that amount? You want us to disgrace coordinators in the academy, models wearing the same things over again? You're kidding!" While one continued with that, the other was just standing speechless truly shocked by the loader's behavior.

After that Athrun understood who the girls in front of him were. He didn't recognize them right away since he rarely met them it person, they always seemed to be on a tour, and also with amount of times they changed their style it was almost impossible to remember how they look like naturally. They were Eileen Canaver two twin daughters, insaintly famous models, Rebecca and Valentine Canaver. Watching them he couldn't help laughing. It was so like them. But you know, _ten _suitcases...

Hearing a laugh behind them, girls quickly turned around.

"What are you laughing at?" Valentine demanded with irritation (Athrun guessed it was V because he noticed her wearing a golden pendant in form of that letter, while the other girl had «R» one). - Don't you understand how serious the situation is?

"Em... Of course I understand," Athrun started answering, while trying to suppress laughter, "but if I'm allowed to just assume that one less suitcase won't make it the end of the world..."

"It will!" shouted both girls together.

«Em... I feel sorry for the loader», Athrun thought, now fully understanding they _weren't _kidding. Although he also wouldn't mind feeling a bit sorry for himself as he didn't know what to do in this situation. Even putting aside his high moral as a gentleman since personally he was totally on loaders side, if this won't be solved they simply won't take off. And he felt himself responsible for the party. Unofficially their senior should have been Lacus as a daughter of the Chairman, but with all her kindness and naivety he couldn't possibly imagine her in that role...

"So, what do we have here?" came the voice from behind, and Athrun couldn't help sighing lightly, since Dearka and Issac were around the worst helpers in sorting this situation out.

However, Issac just smirked at the sight of girls and gave his suitcase to the loader, proceeding inside the ship afterwards. He was the followed by the girl who also came after them, Athrun didn't even notice before she unwillingly attracted attention giving her baggage – which should be mentioned as being just one medium size suitcase. Athrun thought that she should be one of the chosen best students, he also vaguely remembered her being an acquaintance of Issac's, although he never specifically mentioned her to him. After watching for a while, Dearka joined the group inside, and Athrun could have sworn he saw a grin on his face when he gave him one last glance before entering. Why should he be the one solving it?

"But Miss Rebecca, Miss Valentine, maybe you can consider... leaving something behind? We may... send for it later... Right?" left in his thoughts, Athrun failed to notice that Nicol had joined the company and tried to make his contribution to the problem. It shouldn't even be mentioned that he failed, followed with synchronized «of course, _not»._ It was starting to become ridiculous...

"Nice to see all of you. Is there a problem?" the cheerful and soft voice was instantly recognized by everyone. Lacus Clyne, one and only. She was followed by an unknown person, probably the other student from Aprilius Academy, named Rey. Receiving her portion of explications, she, however, wasn't moved much by it. She simply addressed loader:

"Am I right to assume it's Lirimia-type passenger ship, the same as Silverwind?" she asked calmly.

"Er... yes, miss, you're absolutely right," answered the letter, surprised.

"Absolutely right, absolutely right", - echoed Pink-chan in the Lacus's hands.

"So the problem is not the weight of the suitcases, but rather the balance of the ship if there's too much stored in the baggage module?"

"Yes..." – the loader agreed again, even more puzzled.

"Than there's a quite simple solution. I remember there's some space between pilot's module and passengers' one, closing compartments on the right and on the left. I know they're usually left empty to the convenience of the stewards, but I think it can be overlooked in this situation and if we place some baggage there it'll help."

"Oh, that's so right! It's so rarely used that the idea didn't even cross my mind... I should apologize again, ladies" he turned to Canaver sisters "since the problem is solved, I'm glad to announce we'll be loading all of your baggage right this minute, so please feel free to enter the passenger's module. And I can't express my gratitude to you, Lady Clyne," he bowed to Lacus.

"Oh, you shouldn't even mention it," she smiled in return.

Then she turned to Athrun and continued in her soft melodious tone:

"Shouldn't we proceed on board?"

She allowed herself to smile seeing her fiancé standing almost with his mouth open. He desperately tried to put himself together.

"Em... Yes, of course, has everybody come?"

"It seems so, since Mr. Rey Za Burrel was as kind as to escort me here, I think we two are the last ones." She smiled again an innocent smile, with the tiny little playful flames in her eyes being almost impossible to notice.

And thus she proceed forward, leaving Athrun standing behind looking at her with his eyes wide open. He felt like he has made a major mistake judging his soft and fragile fiancée. He was also affected by her last phrase, of course as her fiancé he should have been the one escorting her, how could he not think about that... But one question still remained...

He hurried up to catch up with her while rising up the ladder.

"How did you know about the empty compartments?"

"Oh, that is quite simple," she answered, "you know how much I travel while on tours. We had the similar problem once, and I just remembered the solution found that time. Nothing mysterious at all." She laughed, looking at her astonished friend, and then entered the ship. Athrun followed her inside, and after Rey coming last the doors locked.

As the last preparations were taking place, Athrun looked through the salon to find yet another person he didn't meet before. Although he instantly recognized and greeted him with respect – Gilbert Durandal was known by every person on PLANT, for his inventions were essential to the creation of the current image of the colony. The scientist only took his eyes off his book to answer the greeting, after which he returned to the text and seemed to pay no attention to what was going on board.

After that everybody was asked to return to their seats as the ship smoothly took off.

As they were being served the drinks, Nicol asked Athrun casually:

"I remember you already went to the school outside the PLANT, am I right?"

"Yes, you're," he answered, "I was attending the preparatory school in Copernicus City once. That were some great times." He smiled unusually softly, as if remembering something.

"Can you tell us more about it?" Lacus entered the conversation unexpectedly, causing Athrun to almost jump up his seat.

"Of course, I had a great friend there, called Kira, we used to always be together. I hoped for him to come to PLANT soon, but as for know he still didn't, I'm not even sure where he's now. Although his family lives in Heliopolis..."

"So, he's also a Coordinator?" Nicol asked.

"Oh yes, and a very talented one." Athrun smiled.

And just at that moment the loud "pshhhh" came, and the light was turned off for a couple of seconds. After that it came back up.

"What's happening?" Lacus demanded.

"Yea, what's the hell is going on?" agreed Dearka.

"Let's try asking the pilots," Nicol said, and added after a second. "But the connection is off!"

"Off?" some voices echoed, and Canaver sisters tried to panic, but were cut off by Issac.

"I'll go to the cabin." Athrun raised up his seat.

"Me too." added Issac, also rising.

"No, it's better to stay where you are now." The stewardess finally came with the explanations. "I know that what I'll say will seem impossible, but..." she took a deep breath, "as for now, every system on board is offline. All systems but the light as it has it's own backup source (although its use is limited to illumination only) and doors opening-closing system, as we managed to change it to manual, are simply is dead. Although we do continue to move, we cannot control it any more."

"But how can it even happen?" Issac was more than shocked. "You should have something prepared for such a situation!"

"We are doing what we can, but nothing similar has ever happened before. All the backup plans or instructions require at least something to work. The only case when something like this can happen equals to the distruction of the ship. This simply couldn't have happened..."

"But it did." Issac stated the fact.

"Can you try doing something about it, professor Durandal?" Lacus asked the scientist who with the calmness worthy of respect hasn't even moved since all the accident has taken place.

"I will try to," he answered, "but judging by what I've heard, I doubt I would be of any help. All right, Rey, come with me also." And the two left for the pilots' compartment.

"What's the current course of the ship given that we'll continue with the same speed?" Athrun asked. Everybody's eyes turned towards him with that statement. They almost forgot that they were still moving, while being unable to stop.

"Well, for good or bad our course should have been almost straight line, so we're still coming to Heliopolis, almost exactly to the planned destination. But with the current speed we'll clash into it."

The word «clash» echoed in every mind. At the rate they were going, they would die quite soon. Not even mentioning starting the war as the result of their own deaths and damage taken by Heliopolis.

"Is it so that we cannot do anything?" Issac kicked a seat's pillow. "I don't believe it. We'll find a way to deal with it!"

"Do you have any ideas as of what caused the clash?" Lacus asked.

"No, miss, but it is a fact that everything was functioning right before the flight. It was double and triple checked, taking into account the importance of the passengers. So..."

"So?"

"Well, it's almost like a wild guess, but there might be something that was activated during the flight that caused it. I do not see any other possibilities."

"Do you expect somebody to be a traitor?" asked Valentine Canaver suddenly.

"Of course not, the passengers are out of the question, and I assure you that it's the same about the crew, it's consisted of the best of the best, honorable workers."

"Then how could this happen?" asked Dearka with bitter irony.

"If I only knew..."

"Everybody, look outside!" Rebecca cried. She stood by the window for quite some time.

"It's Orb's ship!" Athrun said. He recognized the emblem.

"It's probably here to escort us," suggested Lacus.

"Or to shoot us down," added Dearka. "We are penetrating into their space, without answering any requests, as we're unable to…"

"Not quite right," said the voice behind him, belonging to Rey, as he returned into the salon. "Dr. Durandal managed to reconnect the communication system to his personal laptop. Seems like everything that is offline is connected to the main system, other devices works just right. Although we had to separate it from everything else... But we're currently trying to make a communication with the Orb's ship. If it's successful, then our troubles are over for now. This type of ship has the right equipment to take us in tow."  
"And so it will be," the other voice came to add. Gilbert Durandal has returned as well. "We just explained the situation to Orb's side, now it's up to technicians and pilots, my part is over."

"Oh, we cannot express your gratitude, you saved us," said Lacus heartily.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself, I just did what I should have, as well as Rey. Well now, if you'll excuse me." And with that he returned to his seat and opened the book once again.

That somehow relieved the tension, and after that flight continued as if nothing happened. For everybody but Athrun. He for some reason just couldn't relax, something was burdening him about this business, the crew member's words didn't get out of his mind. That even made him the target of a couple of Dearka's jokes, but he didn't care, he just went from one side of the ship to another, thinking, till he nearly fell once, having to grasp some panel for the cables not to fall. Because of that the panel opened. He was about to close it again as something glittered between the cables. He thought it was just his imagination, but as he checked he found something truly magnificent – something that seemed like a miniscule golden bug tied to one of the cables. He tried to separate it – and as the bug landed on his hand, he heard another large «pshhhhh» through the ship. He could guess what has happened. The system just came back online. He felt like laughing if he could. This was just impossible, for such a small thing to cause such a great damage, to completely turn down all systems of the ship. But just as it was impossible, it seemed like the truth. Athrun put the bug in his pocket, trying not to attract attention, and turned – to catch the gaze of Gilbert Durandal being fixed on him, as he guessed, for quite some time. After looking at him directly with a derisive smile but without saying a thing for a moment, Professor turned his eyes to his book again.

As they were about to land, everybody's thoughts calmed and the whole affair would pass as just a bad dream, if Rebecca didn't bring out a question:

"So, who'll be the one to report this to PLANT's council?"

That brought everyone's attention. But after a pause Lacus asked thoughtfully:

"But should we really report that?"

"How you expect us not to, Miss Clyne?" asked Dearka sarcastically.

"Think about it." Athrun understood what Lacus meant. "What good will it do? The radicals will surely blame Earth Alliance, but we do not have any proof. The Earth will accuse us of groundless charges, and that can even turn into the war in the worst case. And it most certainly will ruin all the Orb's Representative's work and close the Academy project. Do we really need to do it?"

"And you expect us to just hush it up and be quiet like good dogs?" asked Issac.

"You never heard that a lean compromise is better than a fat lawsuit?" asked Athrun in return, irritated.

"Break it guys," Nicol said coldly. "I'm with Athrun."

"Me too," Rey added, while grinning to himself, although nobody seemed to notice.

"All right, be it." Issac said. "But that's one and only time I'm doing it. Let's go, Dearka." As the ship already landed, he and his friend when outside, followed by Shiho. Than slowly others went as well, one by one, in silence.

***

While the ship was landing, a girl followed it with her sapphire-blue eyes, haughty standing near the Academy dorm's window. Then she turned her head back, making the stock of her long brown wavy hair float, and continued her phone call with some sarcasm:

"Dad, your plan failed, again! Those filthy coordinators were able to make it here and even do not intend to report this! How useless you truly are!"

"How dare you talk with your father like that!"

"I'm just stating the fact. Thanks to your incompetence and that troublesome orb jerks I'll be stuck here for a while. You better compensate this or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm done with hacking," she pretended to stop for recalling, "ZAFT's, Orb's as well as other Earth's networks and stuff like that for you. I'll see you obedient but stupid dogs trying to replace me. You'll loose all your power to that Stangerson fool in no time."

"You!"

"Me, your dear favorite and only daughter, daddy. So... I need that new invention of yours, the wireless connector to every device in 1 km radius. Don't even try to fool me saying that it's not ready yet, I'm certain you already got the prototype. So hand it over. Oh yeah – say hello to mom for me. Bye!" and she ended the call. Her father wasn't worth spending any more time on him. Especially since he made her waste an awful lot already.

"So you came, coordinators", she thought. "Well – not for long. That I guarantee you. Although I do feel like my talent will be wasted being used against such filthy creatures as you." She smirked and went to choose a dress for the evening.

***

Athrun's feelings were quite in hiatus while he went down the road to the Academy. He never managed to find the right time to show the bug-like device and if he would do it now, he'll be asked why he didn't say anything before. Also, it was a proof of diversion, that could make others change their minds about hushing it up. But if it was a diversion, they should find out who did it and take countermeasures. But how? He couldn't possibly manage it all alone...

He was going together with Lacus and Nicol without saying a word all the way, but as automatic doors slide-opened and he entered the Grand Hall the silence was broken in an unexpected way.

"Athrun!"

Astonished, Athrun turned sharply to the direction the familiar voice was coming from....

***

So, that ends the first chapter. I know it's awfully long (so thanks for reading till the end) and quite boring, as not much really happens. But it was needed to introduce a lot of characters and make first touches of their personalities. You could create some impression of Canaver sisters and one other character and recreate your image of the original ones. In the next chapter you'll be introduced to the characters from Earth Alliance and Orb as well as with some of the professors.

And now, let me give you some questions to think about:

- What do you think is the relation between Andromeda and Nicol? (this one isn't as easy as it seems)

- And who do you think was the girl taking by phone? (that's obvious, but that equals the quiz with one easy question)

- Who will be teaching literature in the Academy? (another easy one for you)

I'll be waiting for your answers in review, as well as any guesses about the future chapters and the relations between the characters. Constructed criticism is more than welcomed also, especially if it's about the realism of original characters.

Your opinions are really important to me, as it takes an awful lot of afford to write it and I'll be disencouraged if I feel like nobody's reading it.


End file.
